Rockman starforce 4: In the end
by Blue-hikari
Summary: Subaru esta muy triste ante la desaparicion de su amiga, cuando recibe una visita muy especial con dos nuevos poderes y aparece un AMian, quienes seran?


Megaman Starforce 4: Strike's Back

Capitulo 1: Miserere

"No Quedan sueños  
los ha arrastrado el mar  
Te deja seco   
se lleva hasta tu hogar  
no encuentro nada  
no queda ni un papel  
no vale nada.

Despiertame  
que paraste el tiempo y nada sucedio  
y acuestate  
vuelve a contar el cuento donde acaba bien  
donde acaba bien…"

Sonia paro de cantar, aquella cancion que le habia transmitido Lyra antes del desastre le provocaba una enorme tristeza

Lyra: Que ocurre Sonia?

Sonia: Hace seis meses desde aquello… me pregunto como estara Subaru tras aquello…

Subaru no podia pensar en nada en ese momento, estaba rodeado de una orda de virus depan.

Subaru: Que esta pasando?

Warrock: No lo se… pero estos no son normales, parecen como bestias… Cuidado!!

Subaru esquivo varios ataques, la noche se les hecho encima; aquellos virus le perseguian y sin plantearselo habia una chica al que los virus rodearon, Subaru iba a ayudarla cuando fue atacado dejandolo sin aliento.

Warrock: Subaru!!

Subaru: Mierda…

De los ojos oscuros de la chica surgio una luz, el corazon de Subaru se acelero y Warrock estaba sintiendo un poder en su cuerpo.

Subaru: Que es esto?  
Warrock: Siento una gran calidez…

Subaru se levanto y Warrock aullo, estos se envolvieron en un fuego azul y cuando surgieron de alli estos habian cambiado de aspecto, estos parecian un lobo que rugio a la luna y de un solo ataque con sus garras destruyeron a los virus

Subaru: Warrock… (este no estaba en su brazo)

Warrock: Que poder…

Subaru: La chica…

Esta estaba en el suelo desmayada, Subaru al acercarse a ella fue desposeido de aquel poder volviendo a su aspecto de Rockman

Subaru: Que paso?

Warrock: No lo se, tal vino se fue… esta bien?

Subaru: No esta herida pero… se la ve enferma y esta sudando…

Subaru retiro cabellos de su rostro, este revelo un rostro que lo asusto

Subaru: Se parece a Blue…

Warrock: Subaru…

Subaru: Dejalo, sera cosa mia

Warrock: Llevemosla a casa

La chica abrio entrecortadamente sus ojos, ante ella vio a un chico

Subaru: Warrock, ella desperto…

Warrock: Aun se la ve debil…

La chica volvio a cerrar los ojos como dolorida y estaba llorando

Subaru: Que te ocurrira?

Voz: Subaru…

Subaru noto como el panico el recorrio el cuerpo, cuando se giro vio a su madre

Subaru: Mama… te lo…

Pero ella sin hablar se acerco a ella y le toco la frente

Mama: Esta muy mal…

Subaru: Si…

Mama: El caso… es que me recuerda a alguien… ve a la escuela, yo la cuidare…

Subaru: Mama

Ella le dedico una sonrisa, Subaru cogio la cartera y se marcho pero al avanzar un poco se encontro con otra orda de virus.

Subaru: Maldita sea!... Depan-hekan! Subaru Koshikawa! On air!

Subaru se transformo para pelear

La chica abrio sus ojos apagados, ella se levanto como pudo, la madre de Subaru la intento detener pero al agarrarla se sintio paralizada sin poder evitar que se fuera por la puerta.

Subaru estaba bastante chamuscado

Subaru: Otra vez estamos igual

Warrock: Mira!, es la chica…

Subaru miro al suelo, era ella jadeando y dolorida, los virus la vieron y fueron hacia ella

Subaru: NO!!

Este se lanzo en picado, a la chica le volvio a brillar los ojos y Subaru y Warrock volvieron a sentir esa fuerza, rugieron y al surgir de un fuego rojo habian adquirido aspecto animal como la otra vez pero en forma de aguila, Subaru se lanzo rapidamente con furia y los destruyo con su onda sonica, se puso delante de la chica, rugio y lanzo de sus alas miles de afiladas plumas que termino con todos ellos; al acabar la chica cerro sus ojos, Subaru la cogio mientras era desposeido de ese poder.

Subaru: Estas bien? Respondeme por favor!!

Pero la chica no parecia reaccionar

Warrock: Se muere…

Subaru: No lo hagas por favor!!

Aquello le recordo a Blue, las lagrimas le recorrian por las mejillas.

"Esa onda cerebral…"

Ante ellos todo se volvio oscuro, de esas sombras surgio un ser depan en forma de cabra con cola de pez, Subaru apreto contra el a la chica y levanto su búster, Warrock parecio reconocerlo

Warrock: Capricornio… que demonios haces en la tierra?

Capricornio: Huir…, pero fui llamado por la fuerza de este corazon…

Subaru: Que quieres?

Capricornio: Ayudar

Warrock: Puedes salvarla?

Capricornio: Tiene mis mismas ondas… quizas si, pero tendre que entrar y no se si no sera dominada por mi…

Subaru: Por favor… salvarla

Capricornio sonrio, este se introdujo en el cuerpo de la chica y esta brillo hasta que se apago

Warrock: Sus ondas vitales vuelven a ser normales

De una especie de transer se encendio

Capricornio: Todo parece que marcha bien

Subaru: Gracias…

Warrock: Quien demonios sera esta chica?

Capitulo 2: La dama de las bestias

Ella volvio abrir sus ojos, enfrente suya estaba Warrock mirandola con curiosidad

Warrock: Hola…

Ella se escondio debajo de las sabanas

Subaru: Warrock, no la asustes…

Ella volvio a asomarse

Subaru: Como te encuentras?

Chica: Bien…

Subaru: Mi nombre es Subaru Koshikawa y el es Warrock, un amigo…

Chica: Mi nombre es Aoki Hikaru

Aquello hizo que el corazon de Subaru hiciese un amago, no era Blue pero se parecia a ella salvo el color del pelo que si el de Blue era blanco el de ella era castaño oscuro

Aunque a ese momento del extraño transer de ella surgio un ser negro desconocido para ella pero que ante su forma le dio nombre

Aoki: Tu no eres el signo de Capricornio?

Este se rio

Capricornio: Bueno, tengo el mismo nombre pero yo no soy la constelación si es lo que piensas… tus pulsaciones estan en buen nivel pero necesitas dormir para el nivel de cansancio… no te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos…

Aoki: Gracias…

Ella volvio a cerrar sus ojos

Warrock: Dime Capricornio. Donde te metiste?

Capricornio: Tu sabias que para ser un FM-ian era neutral aunque nunca me repudiaron por mi poder… cuando vinisteis a mi busqueda hui, me quede escondido en la luna hasta que encontrase a alguien con mis ondas para que nunca me encontraseis…

Subaru: Nunca tuvistes intencion de invadir la tierra?

Capricornio se rio

Capricornio: Por mucho que quieran, no esta programado en mi naturaleza… creo que es porque soy un bastardo…

Subaru: Bastardo?

Warrock: Asi es… no es un FM-ian puro; es hijo de Piscis una AM-ian y de Aires un FM-ian…

Subaru: Lo siento

Capricornio volvio a reir

Warrock: Para ser un pesimista estas de muy buen humor

Capricornio: Creo que es por Aoki… en sueños me dio el nombre de "Onyx"… aunque me preocupa…

Subaru: Que le sucede…?

Capricornio: En su cuerpo noto un poder especial… es como una furia de dos animales aunque no me fio… he estado demasiado tiempo en la luna… y tambien… que sus recuerdos, la mayoria han desaparecido

Subaru: Y como podemos devolverselos?

Capricornio: Solo el tiempo lo dira… disculparme

Capricornio volvio a entrar en aquel extraño o extraordinario transer

A las dos horas ella volvio a despertar, a su lado estaba Subaru

Subaru: Has descansado?

Aoki: Si…

Subaru: Te gustaria darte un paseo?

Aoki: Si… me duele el cuerpo de estar en la cama… cuanto tiempo he estado?

Subaru: Unos cinco dias… ahora te traigo algo de ropa

Aoki: Gracias

Subaru le llevo algo de ropa vieja suya y cuando salio, le recordo muchisimo a Blue.

Aoki: Gracias… por la ropa, me di cuenta que era tuya…

Subaru: Esto… puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Aoki: Por supuesto, eres mi salvador…

Subaru: Esto…

Warrock: Que es ese aparato que llevas?

Subaru se asusto ante la intervención de Warrock, no era lo que hiba a preguntar pero se lo dejo

Aoki: Esto?... es un PET V5, es tipico de donde vengo aunque no recuerdo de donde… en fin, esto es algo parecido a vuestro transer…

Warrock: Es increíble…

Subaru: Nos vamos?

Aoki: Si…

Ellos pasearon por la ciudad, ella estaba bastante bien, Subaru sentia paz al estar junto a ella, en el parque el PET de ella sono.

Aoki: Onyx, que ocurre?

Onyx: Quisiera enseñarte algo que he visto…

Aoki: Vale… vuelvo en un momento

Aoki se fue, Subaru miro a Warrock

Subaru: Porque lo hiciste?

Warrock: No era conveniente que le dijeses que si era Blue, recuerda que ha perdido sus recuerdos y puede producirle un sock enorme…

Subaru: Esta bien…

Warrock: Se que la echas de menos

Subaru fue en busca de Aoki, ella jugaba con un cachorrillo de Shiba inu, estaba feliz y eso le lleno de felicidad.

Voz: Mettau!

Ambos: Mettau?

Estos miraron, estaba rodeados de virus bestia

Subaru: Mierda!

Aoki: Subaru… haz aquello que vi hacer…

Subaru se sorprendio, ella sabia lo que el hacia

Subaru: Depan-hekan! Subaru Koshikawa! On air!

Una vez unidos en la depan se lanzo al ataque, primero con el Rockbuster y luego con battelcards pero venian cada vez mas, Aoki estaba asustada

Aoki: SUBARU!!

Otra vez el poder volvio a el transformandose en el fuego rojo en un aguila que rugio y al agitar sus alas esparcio miles de plumas que destruyeron a la mitad de ellos; cayo la noche y el se envolvio en fuego azul revelandose como un lobo que aullo y con un anillo de fuego fue destruido el total de virus.

Subaru: Estas bien?

Aoki: Un poco debil…

Subaru perdio aquella armadura y se deshizo su union, cada vez estaba mas seguro de que ella era la que ayudaba con aquel poder pero, porque?

Capitulo 3: La bestia voladora del bosque

"Buenos dias!"

Dijo Aoki pegando un brinco hasta la cocina sonriente, sentandose en la silla dispuesta a desayunar

Mama: Veo que estas de buen humor esta mañana…

Aoki: Si… hoy es la visita a la feria… nunca habia estado en ninguna que recuerde…

Mama: Seguro que os lo pasareis bien

Ambos: Si

Después de desayunar los chicos se marcharon a pasar el dia en la feria cientifica (era verano, sus amigos estaban de vacaciones y no habia escuela), estuvieron en varios puestos en los que habia desafios y similares hasta que llegaron a un concurso de lanzar la pelota cuyo premio era un telescopio

Subaru: Increíble, voy a participar…

Aoki: Te hace ilusion, no?

Subaru: Si, ya perdi uno antes; este no pienso perderlo

Aoki: Me apunto yo

El lanzaba pero como todos los demas nunca daba en la diana

Subaru: Mecachis… esta demasiado lejos…

Aoki: Subaru…

Ella agarro la pelota y se concentro

Aoki(en español): AL CIELO CON ELLA, A ESTA ES!!!!

Lanzo la pelota que fue zumbando hacia la diana y esta impacto pero solo rozando dañando seriamente la diana, todos estaban sorprendidos, ella gano el telescopio y se lo dio a Subaru

Subaru: De verdad que me lo regalas?

Aoki: Por supuesto, si me apunte para que tuvieras doble de posibilidad

Subaru: Gracias

Ambos fueron hacia el concierto pero algo sucedia y es que habia problemas con el artista, la gente se empezaba a cabrear

Subaru: Si la cosa se pone fea nos vamos…

Pero Aoki fue hacia el escenario como atraida, la gente gritaba que saliera el artista y empezaron a gritarse unos a los otros cuando Aoki empezo a tocar los acordes

Warrock: Esas ondas me suenan…

Aoki empezo a cantar y la gente se calmo

Subaru: Es la cancion que toco Blue!!

Ella solo canto dos canciones y entonces llego el artista, Aoki se bajo y fue a Subaru

Subaru: Estuviste muy bien

Aoki: Gracias

Cuando se acerca un señor muy gordo de muy mala espina

Señor: Maravilloso chica, has pensado meterte en el mundo de la cancion?... no contestes, te mi tarjeta y llamame

Aoki (ixi'): Vale…

Y cuando se marcho la rompio

Aoki: Ni loca…

Subaru se sonrio, ellos comieron en un puestecillo, Subaru le regalo un bolso y al caer la tarde se dieron un paseo por el parque antes de volver

Subaru: Has pasado un buen dia?

Aoki: Si… que fuerte debes de ser para evitar que Warrock no te llevara arastrando a todas partes…

Subaru: Si… te gusto el bolso?

Aoki: Si, con lo mochilera que soy…

A esto que se quedan en silencio ambos, escuchan un ruido y delante de ellos aparece una ave enorme con dos cabezas con mala leche

Subaru: Aoki, escondete!!

Aoki: Si…

Subaru: Depan-hekan! Subaru Koshikawa! On-air!

El se unio a Warrock y fueron a por esa ave, primero con el buster, luego con varias cartas pero no servia

Aoki: Subaru…

En la noche caida, ellos volvieron a sentir el poder que los envolvio en fuego azul y en forma de lobo surgio pero antes de atacar sufrieron un golpe; Aoki estaba apunto de perder la consciencia

Onyx: Lo siento Aoki

Este surgio del PET que habia incorporado en el bolso y la tomo usando la dephan-hekan y se unio a la batalla con Subaru.

Aoki: Dark overload!! Minor intesidad!!

Ella metio la mano en su bolso negro cuyos ojos se cerraron y al sacarla estaba la cabeza de Capricornio que lanzo un rayo laser de energia oscura que daño seriamente aquella bestia, la mano de Aoki volvio a la normalidad y en su bolso volvio los ojos

Warrock: Capricornio…

Onyx: La cosa salio asi…

Subaru: Ataquemos juntos

Ambos asintieron

Aoki: Shadow Souls!!

Del bolso-onyx se abrio y surgieron espectros en forma de lobo y aguila que atacaron a la bestia

Subaru: Battle card Heavy cannon!!

El brazo de Subaru se transformo en un canon que de un disparo lo destruyo, ambos se descrosfusionaron, Aoki se apoyo en Subaru, otra vez se habia transformado en bestia y estando ella; seria verdad que era su provocadora?

Capitulo 4: A entrenar

Al dia siguiente los chicos se reunieron

Subaru: Veras, te tengo que explicar una cosa de Ony…

Aoki: Se que es un FM-ian y no me da miedo que hicieramos aquello; recuerdo haber echo algo similar con otra cosa…

Warrock: Me alegro que lo entiendas

Aoki: Lo que si, es que os habeis dado cuenta que cada vez que yo estoy a vuestro lado, en batalla os transformais como un animal?

Subaru y Warrock se miraron, la mirada de Subaru decia "ella a sacado el tema"

Aoki: Ademas de los poderes que tengo con Onyx puede ser que los tenga para ayudaros!!

Warrock: Te interesaria ayudarnos contra esos seres extraños que estan atacando últimamente?

Aoki: Por supuesto…

Warrock: Sera mejor Subaru que empezemos a intentar controlar ese poder

Subaru: Vale

Aoki:Estoy dispuesta…

Ellos fueron a un lugar solitario donde poder hacerlo

Ambos: Depan-hekan! Subaru…Aoki! On-air!!

Una vez usada la depan-hekan ambos se pusieron a intentarlo

Aoki: Vamos alla Onyx! Wolf's soul!!

Pero no pasaba nada

Aoki: Pero que?

Onyx: No es por miscuir pero el lo hacia en lobo por la noche y en aguila de dia…

Subaru: Es verdad

Warrock: Puede ser que al estar poco entrenada le suceda, vuelve a intentarlo

Aoki: Eagle' s soul!!

Ellos notaron el poder y del fuego rojo surgieron como un ave

Subaru: Increíble

Onyx: Como lo hiciste?

Aoki: Pense en algo triste…

Warrock: Puede que sea eso, siempre pasaba cuando estabamos en peligro

Subaru: Justo en el mejor momento

A esto que se escucha una sirena, Subaru y Warrock sabia quien era

Warrock: Otra vez ese pesado…

Onyx: Que ocurre?

Subaru: Vamonos…

El cogio a la chica y ambos se marcharon volando de aquel lugar

Subaru: Que sensación… ser un aguila…

Aoki: Pues yo tengo ganas de tocar el suelo despacito…

Onyx: Tranquila Aoki, ahora eres una onda FM, mientras que estes conmigo no te ocurrira nada

Ambos llegaron a casa aunque lo hicieron por el tejado donde se descrosfusionaron

Aoki: Gracias, quien era?

Subaru: Utegai, el jefe de la Star police… esta loco cuando ve ondas FM

Voz: Subaru!

Aquello les asusto a ellos, miraron hacia la entrada y vieron a Aaron

Al rato estaban ellos sentados delante de el con una taza

Aaron: Asi que tu eres la compañera de batallas de Subaru?

Aoki: Bueno… no empezo asi pero al final acabo siendo eso…

Subaru: Que querias?

Aaron: Preguntaros sobre los nuevos virus depan que estan surgiendo

Subaru: No tenemos ni idea de que son…

Warrock: Capricornio ni yo tampoco lo habiamos visto antes…

Aoki: Serian secuaces de aquel que nos ataco ayer?

Aaron: Os atacaron ayer? Estais bien?

Subaru: Tranquilo Aaron…

Onyx: Ahora contamos con la beast force…

Chicos: La beast force?!

Onyx: El poder de dos bestias legendarias, una representante del sol y otra de la luna nos prestan el poder para vencerlos

Subaru: Y si son animales salvajes, porque puedo controlarlos?

Onyx: Porque entiendes el alma animal…

Aaron: Me preocupa que vuelva a ver mas ataques…

Warrock: Que estaran buscando en la tierra?

Capitulo 5: Los visitantes del pasado

Era de noche, Aoki dormia placidamente, al igual que Subaru cuando del PET desperto Onyx, salio del PET y fue al transer despertando a Warrock

Warrock (sonrojado): Onyx…

Onyx: Escucha…

El transer se abrio y empezaron a escuchar, estos reaccionaban ante aquella onda

Subaru(dormido): Que ocurre?...

Warrock: Notamos ondas muy extrañas

Subaru: Ondas extrañas? Puede ser otra bestia?

Onyx: Ni idea

Subaru se vistio y fue en direccion a esas ondas, esto era un voltice oscuro en mitad de un paseo poco transitado

Onyx (sorprendida): Es un voltice de tiempo

Subaru y Warrock: Un voltice de tiempo?

Voz: Subaru…

Este se giro y vio a Aoki

Subaru: Aoki… que haces aquí?

Aoki: Me asuste al verte que te ibas, soy tu compañera…

Aquellas palabras, a Subaru les sonaban como si hubieran salido de boca de Blue

Warrock: Chicos, algo viene desde el voltice

Del voltice surgieron dos personas vestidas con largas capas oscuras que los miraron sorprendidos

Capucha 1: Aoki!!!

Ella se oculto detrás de Subaru asustada, ellos se quitaron las capuchas, se mostraron como un chico de pelo castaño con un tajo en el ojo derecho y un chico de larga melena blanca-negra de ojos azules, a sus lados aparecieron unos seres con armadura al que Warrock uno reconocio

Warrock: Megaman…

Megaman: Warrock, cuanto tiempo

"Vaya, asi que perdio la memoria"

Aoki estaba en la cocina preparando algo pero se enteraba de la conversación de los chicos

Subaru: Asi es…

Aoki les llevo las tazas y sirvio te a todos ellos

Chaud: Gracias…

Netto: Ahora comprendo que te asustaras

Aoki: Lo siento…

Chaud: Perdornarme que me entrometa, Aoki; recuerdas algo de Shade?

Aoki: No…

Chaud: Puede ser la causa de la perdida de memoria

Subaru: A que os referis?

Protoman: Shade y ella estaban muy unidas, al perderse puede que se halla llevado sus recuerdos

Subaru: Que o quien es Shade?

Megaman: No es un navi, ni un FM-ian; es un ser intemporal que comparte aspecto con nosotros y con vosotros

Aoki: Vinisteis buscandola?

Netto: Vinimos preocupados por ti… desde que desaparecistes tras absorver los restos de las cyberbestias Gregar y Falzar

Aoki miro la herida de la cara de Netto, una cicatriz casi curada; cuando recordo

Aoki: Yo te lo hice!!!

Subaru: Aoki…

Aoki: La cicatriz… era un dia de lluvia, solo notaba el frio del suelo y el agua cuando note el calor de una mano y ataque… acababa de despertar… antes de eso solo vi a tres seres que me arroparon antes de caer en el sueño eterno…

Subaru penso, tres bestias, que la durmieron; eso podia llevarle mas a Blue

Warrock (susurro): No lo hagas Subaru…

Subaru: Dime Aoki, eran un dragon, un leon y un caballo alado?

Aoki: Yo solo recuerdo tres colores… rojo, verde y azul

Chaud: Que me estas diciendo?!

Los chicos miraron un poco sorprendidos a Chaud, este charlaba con Onyx

Netto (enfadado): A que viene eso?

Chaud: Onyx me ha contado que puedes transformarte en Gregar y Falzar, Subaru…

Subaru: Gracias a Aoki….

Megaman: Podeis controlarla?

Aoki: Nunca dio problemas

Netto: Esto se debe deberse a algo que va a suceder

Aoki: Entonces… yo no soy de vuestra epoca?

Chaud: Si…

Netto: Y no

Warrock: No lo entiendo

Netto: Vereis… estuvo viviendo seis meses perota venias de otro lugar

Aoki: Entonces, mi nombre no es Aoki Hikaru?

Chaud: Creemos que no… no sabemos de donde sacastes el nombre de Aoki pero Hikaru es una vertiente del apellido de Netto porque cuando te encontramos no sabias nada…

Onyx: Aoki… no significa "Arbol azul"?

Netto: Si, pero nada nos servia de conexion

Aoki estaba sorprendida, miro a Subaru, este tenia una cara sonriente, ella tenia la sensación de que el sabia algo y tambien sentia algo muy extraño, eran mariposas en el estomago y se sonrojo. Chaud y Netto se levantaron.

Netto: Bueno, tenemos que volver a nuestro tiempo

Subaru: No podeis quedaros?

Chaud: No, no sabemos que podia ocurrir ademas, alli tenemos a quienes queremos…

Warrock: Me alegro de haberte vuelto a ver

Megaman: Igualmente

Subaru: Que tengais un buen viaje

Netto: Cuidala Subaru

Chaud: Que si no "Netty" se enfadara…

Netto: Quieres dejar de decirme eso!!!

Ellos se marcharon dejando a la pareja solita

Warrock: Menuda visita mas rara…

Onyx: Te encuentras bien pequeña?

Aoki: Si…

En ese momento aparece la policia en busca y caza de mas virus denpa, los chicos decidieron averiguar de donde habian salido.

Ambos: Depan-henkan!! Subaru, Aoki!! On-air!!

Una vez transformados, sus compañeros se unieron a la chachara

Warrock: Quien estara haciendo esto?

Onyx: Yo se por donde puede surgir… seguidme

Tampoco fue necesario ya que una bestia en forma de calamar gigante que los ataco

Subaru: Es un kraken!!

A esto la bestia fue atacarlos con sus tentáculos, Subaru se interpuso; pudo frenar uno pero el otro le rozo golpeandolo, Aoki estaba muy sorprendida

Onyx: Que te ocurre?

Aoki: Hace unos dias que me conoce… me protege como si me conociera de toda la vida

Onyx: Ya es de noche…

Aoki: Subaru, te mando poder!! Wolf's Soul!!

El fuego azul envolvio a Subaru transformandolo en un lobo

Subaru: Moon Ray!!!

Esto sirvio para freir a la bestia hasta acabar con ella, al tocar el suelo ambos se desunieron de sus compañeros

Subaru(colorado): Gracias Aoki

Ella estaba llorando

Subaru (preocupado): Aoki

Aoki: Dime Subaru… tu sabes que esta pasando… tu sabes cual es mi nombre verdadero… sabes mi identidad…

Subaru: Aoki…

Aoki: Dimelo por favor!!

Capitulo 6: Lengua de dragones

Subaru miraba triste a ella, no sabia que responderle; Warrock y Onyx no sabian como intervenir

Subaru: Tengo miedo de decirtelo…

Aoki: Dimelo… por favor

Subaru: El precio fue muy alto

Aoki: Subaru, ayudame a recordar

Subaru: Tu nombre es… Blue Sakurae…

Ella tenia los ojos muy abiertos, delante de ellos aparecio un cristal que de golpe entro en el cuerpo de ella y provoco que se desmayara, Subaru consiguió agarrarla.

Subaru: Que demonios era eso?

Onyx: Parece ser que el Kraken estaba creado a partir de un recuerdo suyo

Subaru miro al cielo asustado, le parecio escuchar el rugido de los satelites; el la cargo a su espalda y huyeron de alli

Mama: Aun sigue durmiendo?

Subaru: Si…

El se sentia culpable de lo ocurrido, era la mañana del dia siguiente que aun no habia despertado

Mama: Tranquilo, yo la cuidare… date una vuelta

Subaru no estaba muy seguro de dejar a Blue alli sola pero estaba muy agobiado, quizas le vendria bien, aunque al final no decidiera por el mismo sino que lo decidieran Onyx y Mega

Subaru: Chicos…!!

Onyx: Ella no le gustaria verte asi… tienes muy mal aspecto…

Mega: Onyx…

Onyx: Viste la sonrisa que tiene?... eso es porque cuando estas con ella al cien por cien ella es feliz… asi que despreocupate… yo me encargo de ella

Subaru: Onyx, gracias…

Onyx se marcho dejando a los chicos a solas

Mega: Vamos al vista point…

Subaru: Sera lo mejor…

Ellos fueron hasta aquel lugar, cuando vieron rastros de plantas quemadas

Mega: Detecto ondas extrañas…

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento paso muy cerca de ellos casi tirandolos al suelo.

Subaru: Que demonios?

Entonces escucharon un tremendo golpe, ellos vieron que era Harp Note

Subaru: Sonia!!

Sonia: Subaru

Subaru: Que haces aquí?

Sonia: Iba a visitarte cuando esta bestia aparecio

Subaru se giro, delante suya habia un lagarto volador enorme

Subaru: Depan-hekan!! Subaru!! On air!!

Este se transformo en Rockman

Subaru: Rock buster!!

Lanzo varios ataques pero como era normal estos no hacian ningun daño aquellas bestias.

Sonia: Stink Machine!!

Ella lanzo sus cuerdas atando a la bestia.

Subaru: Battle card! Break saber!!

Subaru se lanzo con el sable pero aquello solo hizo enfadarlo aun mas, la bestia se libero de su prision y empezo a reunir mucha energia para un ataque

Sonia: Estamos perdidos…

Voz: Wolf's soul!!

Aquella voz hizo que Subaru volviera a sentir el poder, rugio y se transformo en un lobo, este se giro; a su lado estaba Blue

Blue: Nunca te abandonaria en batalla…

Mega: Ataquemos…

Subaru: Si…

El dragon se lanzo en su busqueda, Subaru giro y con sus garras le corto la cabeza de cuajo pero del cuello volvia a nacer, este corto las alas, hundio sus garras en el pecho de la bestia y lanzo desde su boca un rayo de energia azul, el dragon fue destruido por completo y Subaru volvio a su forma de Rockman.

Blue: Estais bien?

Sonia: Si gracias…

Lyra: Que demonios eres tu?

Onyx: Oye!! Que pasa contigo?!!

Lyra: Si tu maldito bolso!! Que haces con Warrock?!!

Onyx: Maldito bolso seras tu!! Guitarra anorexica!!

Subaru: A que viene esto, warrock?

Warrock: Las chicas…

Subaru: Onyx es una chica?!

Chicas: Parar ya!!

Después de controlar a sus FM-ians

Sonia: Yo soy Harp Note y en humano Sonia Strum

Blue: Yo soy Umbreella…

Subaru: Es Blue…

Sonia y Lyra alucinaron, las chicas se abrazaron; Sonia estaba llorando

Sonia: Pense que… tia, que alegria de volver a verte

Blue: Lo mismo digo

Mientras en otra parte, un libro se cerro; una voz tenebre se alzo por el lugar

Voz: Tengo que acabar con ellos yo mismo…


End file.
